JAGelot or A JAG in King Admiral's Court
by jerseygirl353
Summary: A twist on the season 8 shocker in poetic form


JAGelot or A JAG in King Admiral's Court  
  
There is a legend that exists somewhere of a fighter pilot and his lady fair.  
  
Of the Quest, over seven years-it's told Our actors-young in spirit, starting to get a bit old.  
  
Unlike the classic story, King Admiral and MACevere do not pair She being the trusted adjutant aide, a lawyer, a judge and a plotline we do not dare. A spin to the legend of King Arthur and of Camelot, a place aptly named JAGelot  
  
Our pilot-the knight: sharp of mind, handsome, strong His noble cause he fights, he's seldom wrong But with his MACevere, he's not that bold Our warrior of white and wings of gold  
  
Ah yes, the sweet MACevere, marine built-ready, fair of face Brown-eyed lady, a woman true, the vision of steel and lace Her heart to the one and only, Her Harm, the handsome Lancelot Soulmates in their quest for love, unable the sweet words to speak Her love-life, if you ask "pretty darn bleak" But in her dreams-he whispers "Sarah" while she sleeps.  
  
Together, they seek the mystical Camelot and all the riches that true love bestows "Will they or Won't they" only TPTB really know.  
  
In the castle tower high, the video princess gives a sigh She realized long ago, that Lancelot was not her guy On to Cyrus-her heart she gives, Above a mortician's house she lives: Singing dirges, wearing wigs, entertaining tombstones with a jig.  
  
The nobel Das Bugme from the Land of Oz Who waged battle for the just cause. He has earned much respect and "accume" With a kangaroo and a vacuum.  
  
Behold and low, The dreaded Mordred de Lindsey from SECNAV arrives To claim his royal kingdom seat. He strives With vengeance and anger in his soul-he keeps To challenge our King Admiral to a dueling feat. By his side: His weapons of lies, connives, and cheats. He gives our kingdom-JAGelot-the creeps  
  
His plans:to scatter to the four corners of the earth, the folks of JAGelot, to destroy all its worth, But Hark of pending news, the announcement of a forth-coming birth.  
  
Our Harm, the handsome Lancelot. his smile, the grin Awaiting an answer, unsure about the trouble he's in. On his desk a federal bill, totaling about a quarter billion A threat-he might loose his commission and become a regular civilian.  
  
What the fate of our sweet MACevere? What does the evil de Lindsay have in store? What tricks will he use to make her run? What will make her challenge her allegiance to the corps? Will her knight in shining armor-plated arrive, to rescue her from dangerous plight? His weapons of words and might, for his Macevere, he will fight.  
  
Bud/Tristian and his Harriet of Iseulet traveling on the road a lot Back and forth to daycare they roam, even bought a brand new home. The evil Mordred de Lindsey has them in his sights His goal to ruin their lives, with all his might.  
  
Princess-sweet:our lady Coates and Tiner:Prince of lack-of-wit Dark the strategy "of devil's work"-de Lindsey has plans to get. Turn them out to the mighty cold, His sinister laughter begins to unfold.  
  
All Hail, Merlgis , son of the preacher man, waving his mystical magical wand Changing the words of caution to the wind: eloquence in his response. Leading our Mordred astray, with cunning and diligence. "Be sure my words are heard sharp and clear", Merlgis declares. "Hiss, Boo", Mordred sneered, not even acting scared.  
  
What of the shrew? The unfair Lauren of the Swamp Who connived, cohered , condemned and complained "Hey, Lauren!" ::snicker, snicker:: "Explain the weight gain!" As ::gasp:: then mother, she bears the son called "Galasad" "Who's the father?" "Who's been had?" And soon we'll know the treachery ensued THE SHOCKER, our TV eyes be glued. When did our unfair Lauren and de Lindsay dance? Was It all planned in advance? Or did she give her sigh to a certain Russian guy? Would Sergi be the father and why the heck, why?  
  
Unlike the fight for Camlan, nor the battle rages for the land of Con, The battle for kingdom JAGelot-rages on Across the seas to the isle of re-Getess Where the villians of remorse and hate reside. Where Lucifer makes his home, among the fires dwell. The Mordred de Lindsey contemplates the empire's final farewell.  
  
Who will slay this dragon of wickedness in haste? Who will brave the wounds to come? Will it be "the hero" or someone who's "chaste" Who will battle this despicable scum?  
  
It's the King Admiral and his Excaibur that guards the gates Military justice-his creed, his fate The king that is battle-scarred, a war-worn look His battles always were fought by the book How can he win against this demonic fiend? What do the fates have in store? Is it all in the name of revenge or is it more? How does our King avoid the dirge of Avaleon? With his fist in hand, he cries "The righteous will live on"  
  
Enter, Queen Meredith La Cavanaugh, the highness of Shakespearean grace She brings an offering of peace, a gift for Sir Mordred de Lindsey, a smile appearing on her face. With her hands, she stirred and baked, a type of celebration cake. Was pleased our evil Mordred so, he took a hearty bite. He twisted and turned, cried out in pain, his gut began to knot Screaming out "What is this poison you have brought?" Innocently our Queen replied, "Sir Mordred, it's only a marble cake" "Did I add to many?" "I must have forgot!" "Did I make a mistake?"  
  
As our Mordred de Lindsey's life passed on-to sail the setting sun. King Admiral asked the Queen "Now, what the hell have you done?" The Queen replied, her head held high. "I've saved your kingdom and all the folks, now that Mordred's dead" "Now, honey!...grab your cape an' crown and come to bed." She grinned "Where my weary King can rest his head."  
  
As so, the twists and turns of plots, tis fate, as the story goes: We bid goodbye To our heroes and heroines, to our Guinevere and Lancelot In our hearts they will never die But live on, happily ever after, in that mystical kingdom called JAGelot copyright 2003, teresa all rights reserved Let me know how you like this saga E-mail:Jerseygirl353@att.net 


End file.
